


Strawberry Perfume (Waver Velvet x Reader)

by Wafervelle



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AWFUL excalibur pun near the end I'm so sorry, Crossdressing, F/M, Idol Outfits, Oral Sex, Perfume, Takes place during the Grail War, Unprotected Sex, VERY self-indulgent I'm sorry, Waver is a whiny bitch and I love him, reader is chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafervelle/pseuds/Wafervelle
Summary: Waver takes a stupid dare and ends up dressing up as one of those sparkly Japanese idol girls. He hates it and immediately wants to take it off, apparently; but his S/O has other ideas.





	Strawberry Perfume (Waver Velvet x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was actually written months ago, on the day I FINALLY rolled Waver on a GSSR banner (thanks, baby, I love you so much), so I had to rework some stuff but ENJOY SOME WAVER SIN

“I look stupid!” Waver yelled from the corridor, hating himself for agreeing to this dare, “Why did you think this would be…argh!”  
(Y/N) laughed lightly, listening to him fight with the outfit, until eventually he fell into the room via the poorly closed door.  
Their eyes met for a second, (Y/N) on the edge of the bed and Waver on the floor, in a moment of purity; and then she practically launched herself onto him, in awe of how adorable he looked.  
“You make a super cute idol, Waver!” (Y/N) exclaimed, taking pleasure in his embarrassment.  
“You--! Shut up!” he spat, slinking over to his bed, pouting, “when can I take this off?”  
(Y/N) swiftly followed, sitting far too close to him for comfort, her warm breath on his neck; “just wear it for…five minutes, okay?”  
Waver huffed, crossing his arms and subconsciously leaning closer to her, muttering, “fine…”  
She laughed again, snuggling into the crook of his neck and mumbling about how adorable he was; he couldn’t deny that he liked being this close to her. Having her soft, warm body so close to his…  
“Hey, you have that cheap perfume stuff on,” (Y/N) said, her (E/C) eyes on his dark ones again, “the strawberry one from town.”  
A dark pink blush immediately shot into Waver’s cheeks as he tried to think of a response, replying quickly, “I, uh, just thought it would be part of your dare—so I borrowed yours—“  
(Y/N) smirked darkly; “I don’t use that cheap strawberry stuff, Waver. Explain.”  
‘Crap, what do I say?’ was the only thought that the poor boy’s brain could muster up; how was he going to explain that he actually liked the stupid scent without losing the last scrap of masculinity that this girl had let him hang onto?  
“I—I just—“  
She cut him off with a gentle kiss on his neck, mumbling, “it’s okay, strawberry boy.”  
He squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact of her lips, and the name; was she…was she planning on making this into…?  
She looked up suddenly, as if checking for his consent to continue; with a tiny groan, he nodded, watching as her usually peaceful expression morphed into one of pure, unadulterated need.  
(Y/N)’s skilful mouth already seemed to know exactly where to kiss, leaving a trail of tiny bruises as she went, sighing contentedly as she focused purely on Waver’s repressed moans.  
“(Y/N)—“he mumbled, finding it hard to focus.  
“Shh,” she whispered, grabbing the tiered, lacy neckline of his shirt, tracing circles on his flat stomach with her other hand, “don’t speak.”  
She pulled him closer, crashing her lips onto his, only taking seconds to gain entrance into his mouth; the moment felt like it lasted both an eternity and no time at all, but of course, (Y/N) still wasn’t finished.  
Her soft fingertips toyed with the hem of Waver’s short, cheerleader style shirt, her nails gently digging into the lace trim; her incredibly soft chest was pushed right up against Waver now, and he wanted nothing more than to rip her boring hoodie off.  
Smirking again, (Y/N) finally, after what felt like forever, removed Waver’s shirt; her eyes filled with some strange cocktail of emotions as she gently traced around his exposed chest, both with her fingertips and her eyes, as if she was observing some beautiful art piece.  
“D-don’t…stare like that,” Waver huffed, blushing again.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just…” she laughed gently, a hint of purity returning to her voice for a moment, “you’re a pretty boy, Waver. I can’t help myself.”  
His blush only increased under the weight of her words.  
(Y/N) once again worked her magic on his neck, Waver’s moans less repressed now, almost like he was beginning to submit to her.  
She kissed and bit his neck like a vampire, her skilled fingers tracing around his nipples, treating him like a girl while he buried his hands in her light hair as if letting go of her would spell disaster.  
Soon enough, she pulled away from his neck, letting her hands travel lower and lower, eventually feeling how hard he was through the skirt; with a chuckle, she whispered, “would you like me to take this off?”  
Waver nodded, but immediately regretted it; he’d forgotten about the panties underneath.  
“Strawberries again,” (Y/N) noted, smiling, “I wonder if you taste of them, too?”  
“Stop—don’t—ah!” his attempt to argue was cut off by (Y/N) teasing him gently through the damned strawberry panties, letting her fingers fall just below the band every so often, watching as Waver’s face went bright red.  
She eventually grabbed the band with her full force, removing the panties and throwing them away, probably never to be seen again; they both went bright red at the sight of Waver’s manhood.  
“You’re absolutely sure you’re fine to—you know—“Waver muttered, blushing ever more.  
“Only if you are,” (Y/N) smirked, “strawberry boy.”  
Waver felt something go through him at the nickname this time; fuck, was he beginning to find it hot or something?  
(Y/N) timidly reached her hand out, her confidence from earlier seemingly gone; but something about the noises Waver made when she touched him so delicately relit her fire. She had to hear him make more cute noises; it was a necessity.  
Her tender touches soon became less delicate, more lustful, as she finally put her hand around his shaft, feeling herself getting hotter as Waver produced more and more adorably lewd noises.  
“(Y/N)—ah!” he squeaked, his eyes strangely fixated on her mouth, “could—could—“  
She smirked, immediately working out what his cryptic, erotic moans were trying to convey to her; with no inhibitions at all, she brought the tip of his shaft to her lips, kissing it gently before managing to get it completely in her mouth, listening to Waver’s lustful whimpers as it hit the back of her throat.  
She came up for air, kissing the tip again before coming down again for more; Waver’s moans got far louder, his breathing more erratic as he scrabbled madly at the bedsheets, holding on for dear life.  
His moaning only convinced (Y/N) to go faster, the two working in perfect erotic harmony for a moment; and while she was off guard, Waver wrapped his pastel socked legs around (Y/N), forcing her to keep her mouth on him as his moaning reached a crescendo, and he sent a stream of hot liquid straight down her throat.  
She coughed as she pulled away, swallowing it all despite the circumstances; but as soon as it was gone, she met Waver’s smirk with a glare, muttering, “asshole.”  
With the annoying smirk still plastered onto his face, he sat up, his slightly sweaty palms immediately going for the edge of (Y/N)’s hoodie, hungrily ripping off both the hoodie and her shirt at the same time.  
Her bra was boring and obviously didn’t fit her correctly, as she spilled out of it; and this was endlessly hot to Waver, who took a moment to gaze upon the slightly chubby near goddess of a girl.  
“Hey, no staring,” she mumbled, blushing and averting her eyes, “it’s rude to—“  
Before even letting her finish her sentence, Waver snaked his arms behind her; after struggling with the clasp for a minute, he managed to get her bra undone, and threw it aimlessly across the room.  
He took a moment just to look at her; she was bright red now, and trying desperately to cover herself up instinctively, but Waver managed to take one of her soft breasts in his hand, making her into a mewling mess from the minute he touched her hard nipple.  
Smirking again, he took no time in pushing (Y/N) back a little and taking her nipple in his mouth; she immediately sighed in pleasure, moving her arms and allowing him access to the other one, moaning ever more as his mouth and fingers played with her chest.  
Without missing a beat, he pulled at her skirt and tights, removing them without even a thought about where they’d end up, and began to gently tease her entrance.  
“Wav—ah, don’t tease,” she mewled, arching her back.  
He smirked ever more, letting his fingers slowly but surely enter her soaking wet cavern, burying his face in her neck and giving her the same punishment as he received while letting her ride his fingers.  
She let out absolutely obscene noises as Waver pressed his fingers closer to her sweet spot, bucking her hips against him desperately, hungry for more.  
“Mmh!” she exclaimed, bucking forwards so much that she nearly fell off of the bed, letting out incredibly lewd noises as a watery secretion leaked out of her.  
(Y/N) took a moment to recover, and only a moment; within seconds, she had her arms wrapped around her lover’s neck, her eyes filled with lust yet again.  
“Can I…Can I…” her eyes shot downwards, finishing her sentence for her.  
Waver nodded, practically unable to do anything else, and felt his eyes roll back in his head a little as she fully lowered herself, basically strangling him.  
(Y/N) hid her blushing face in Waver’s neck again, squealing like a stuck pig as Waver thrust into her over and over again, getting into the rhythm like the idol he was dressed up as god knows how long ago.  
She bucked forward intensely, letting out a groan of intense pleasure as she leaned in, obviously not far from finishing.  
“I, ah—ah!” Waver exclaimed, holding onto (Y/N)’s hips for dear life so she wouldn’t move as his Sexcalibur released its ‘Noble Phantasm’.  
The two sat shaking, (Y/N) slowly lifting herself off of Waver’s manhood as she lay back, naked and exhausted.  
Her partner soon followed, holding her close as she kissed his forehead.  
“You should dress up more often, Waver,” (Y/N) said, laughing, “and that strawberry perfume—“  
“Shut up!” he exclaimed.  
“You deserve at least some punishment for this, Mr. Velvet,” (Y/N) chided jokingly, “I did just let you finish inside me, arse.”  
Waver immediately blushed again, worries beginning to fill his head; ‘oh god, what if she’s pregnant now? Or—‘  
“It’ll be fine, strawberry boy,” she laughed, “I’m fairly certain of it, anyway. Except for—“  
“Crap,” Waver suddenly exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, “did—did Rider see all that?”  
(Y/N) froze, her heart stopping for a moment; “crap.”  
She sighed, shaking her head and beckoning her lover back to lay beside her; she said that they’d worry about everything in the morning. So they did, and they laid down to have a good night’s rest after their, ahem, ‘idol performance’.


End file.
